Murderous
by TheNinjaAndTheTroll
Summary: The man whose gun had killed the children and adults outside the classroom, no he wasn't a man, he was a monster. His hair was messy and his eyes were blood-shot as he stepped forward toward them and in that time period, Dick froze up. He could do nothing as he watched the monster of a man come toward them with a gun in his hand. Dedicated to the CT shooting, three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Katie: I'm very devastated about the Sandy Hook Shooting. How someone could just kill their own mom and then go kill 20 innocent children from the age ranging 6 to 7. My little brother is 7, I'd hate for something like that to happen to him. Anyways, this story is dedicated to the Sandy Hook Shooting. This idea came to me when I wondered how Dick would handle if something like this happened to his school._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my OC teacher and children, which isn't something to really boast of -_-_

-Murderous-

"Jerry, please read page 34 and stop at page 44," Mrs. Clyde told Jerry as the rest of the fourth-grade class silently groaned in agony. Jerry was not the fastest reader in the world; in fact the entire fourth grade class of Newtown Elementary[1] considered him the slowest reader ever in the world. Dick glanced at his friend James who was sitting next to him, focusing writing something when he suddenly gave a fleeting look at him as well and the two boys shared a look as James quietly passed a note to Dick. 'Think the lunch bell will ring by the time he's done?' Dick smirked as he wrote James a note back. 'Maybe.' The minutes went painfully slowly as Jerry read from the book, stuttering a little from time to time when a few screams from outside the class-room was heard followed by a few gun-shots. Mrs. Clyde quickly stood up. "Everyone into the closet NOW," She commanded. "But there's not enough room," whimpered Jerry. "There'll be room." She snapped with a slight frown. The students quickly scrambled into the closet, all but Mrs. Clyde, Dick and James when he showed up. The man whose gun had killed the children and adults outside the classroom, no he wasn't a man, he was a monster. His hair was messy and his eyes were blood-shot as he stepped forward toward them and in that time period, Dick froze up. Dick was Robin, the boy wonder, who feared nothing. But Dick was not Robin at the moment. He was plain old Richard Grayson and he could do nothing as he watched the monster of a man come toward them with a gun in his hand. Quickly, Mrs. Clyde threw herself in front of James and Dick. "Please! Take me instead, don't kill these innocent children." She pleaded; her brown eyes frantically looked into the mindless eyes of the murderer. The man didn't make a sound as he shot down Mrs. Clyde and as the bullet raced towards her, she shut her eyes close and with a small cry, she collapsed on the floor dead. "Nooo!" Dick cried out. "You killed her!" But the man said nothing. As he shot again, this time aimed at James, Dick swiftly knocked James unto the floor. James gave a loud gasp as he fell on the ground, Dick landing on top of him. "Shh! Play dead." Dick advised softly until his friend's ear. The two hold in their breaths, their eyes shut tight for the longest time, just hearing the murderer's heavy breathing, his gaze watching them for a few moments before his heavy steps left the classroom, to engage even more gun-shots and screams outside the classroom. "Quickly, until the closet before he comes back." Dick said, grabbing his friend's hand as they opened the closet door, which a few dreaded shrieks came from their classmates. "Relax, it's just us," Dick said, shutting the door fast. "Where's Mrs. Clyde?" asked one of the girls, Grace. "Is she alright?" Garfield, her twin, interjected. "No…she didn't make it." James weakly replied, finally finding his voice. Dick narrowed his eyes. "Did he manage to hit you?" He asked the brown-haired boy. "Y-yess." James stuttered. Dick tried to examine his friends wound in the darkness, but he couldn't find it. "Whoa, you got shot at?" The other students in the cramped closet murmured softly. "You'll be alright, James, you'll be alright." Dick croaked, assuring himself more than James in particular. "No, Dick, I-I don't think I'm going to," James peacefully mumbled. "No! You GOT too! You have to stay with us here, you got your family who care a lot for you," Dick protested. "I'll try," James admitted, breathing shallowly. The closet grew silent as the screams and gunshots stopped with one final gun-shot. No one spoke nor made a move towards the door as they were squished together in the closet, holding onto each other for fear of the murderer to return.

Dick didn't know how long it was when the closet door had finally opened, bright light poured into the dark closet as two officers stood in front of the entrance. "Are any of you hurt?" Asked one of the police officers, his gaze swept over all of them. "J-J-Ja-James, he got shot at." Dick shakily said, pointing at the brown-haired boy who was barely awake. The other officer carefully picked up the nine-year-old boy. "This one's in critical condition." The police officer said, briskly walking out of the room, obviously to take him to the medic. The remaining police officer pressed his comm. link. "Commissioner, all of the fourth-grade class except the teacher is alive. One kid is in critical condition; Officer Johnson is taking him to the medic immediately." He reported. He listened what the commissioner had to say before turning to look at the children. "Come out, it's safe now," He said with a slight smile, beckoning the fourth-graders. "He's gone." One by one, the kids reluctantly stood up and walked out of the closet, out of the class-room, following the officer to outside of the school where parents anxiously awaited, praying that their child wasn't one of unlucky kids to be killed. "Dick! You're safe!" a relieved voice called out, Dick looked up to see Bruce standing near the front of the crowd. "Bruce!" Dick cried, rushing towards Bruce, hugging him tightly. Bruce gave a small smile as he accepted the hug, wrapping his arms around his crying bird. "Let's go home, Dick." Bruce gently murmured into the broken bird's ears.

-KatieTheTroll-

_Author's Note:_

_[1]: So supposedly in the comics, Dick went to a public school instead of like a private school (Gotham Academy) like in YJ. So, this is kinda my reason why he doesn't still go to one like he originally would as you can imagine, Bruce freaked out about what happened and sent him to a private school (I know, doesn't make any differeance) instead. Let's just say Newtown Elementary is the best Elementary schools in Gotham ;) This happens like almost a year of Dick being Robin. Yes, Dick is friends with Babs at this point of time, they just didn't go to the same schools at the time. I'll try to maybe squeeze her into this story. Anyways please review and give any advice I may need. Also, please pray for the victims of the Newtown shooting :/_

_Until next time,_

_Adios!_

**(PS: I, Ninja, didn't edit this one because she told me not to. Just putting that out there so don't get mad at me, Katie. If you want I'll delete this :3 But an FYI, I usually edit her stories.)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Katie: I'm sorry about this not getting posted sooner. I actually written this chapter a long time ago but I had yet to sent it to Rose so she could post it for me. (She's in charge of the account and posting of stories btw) Thanks so much for those of you that have favorited/followed/reviewed_

_Red Shade43: I didn't know that, otherwise I would have probably wrote this a little different :/_

_Guest: Haha, well what if I tell you I kinda have plans of killing him off? XD But I don't think I won't, I don't want to make Dick even more hard on himself for not being able to save his teacher._

_Sporks: Me too, although it may not happen anytime sooner. Thank you for the compliment (:_

_Mixxi: Yeah, that was what I was referring too although I wasn't sure if I was right, I just heard it referanced in a fanfic._

_Minichurros123: Aw, that's sweet of her._

_Ann b-010: Your welcome and thank you for reviewing_

_Disclaimer: I do not own nothing. All rights go to the people that own them._

-Merderous, Chapter Two-

_The cheering of the crowds roared through Dick's ears as he landed on the platform. The circus music cheerfully played as the rest of his family prepared them for the final act. Dick couldn't imagine finding less wonder and awe watching the final act. He had seen it countless times before, he could not wait until the day he would join them in the act. It was going along smoothly as always when Dick heard a loud snap. The ropes had broken; his family was rapidly falling to their deaths. _

_"Dick!" His mother cried out. _

_"No," Dick softly whispered, tear drops falling as he tried to grab his mother's hand. Their hands brush lightly as she flew past him along with his father, cousin, aunt and uncle._

_The crowds screamed in horror as they realized what was happening. Suddenly, Dick spotted Mrs. Clyde on the other platform across from him, friendly waving at him as she took a few steps forward and dived through the air. _

_"No! Mrs. Clyde!" he cried out, "Don't leave me!" _

_He gasped in horror as she landed with a thump on the ground alongside his family. _

_"Don't worry about Mrs. Clyde, Dick." A voice comforted his ears. Dick looked up to see James standing above him, handing him a tissue, "She only fell because she knew you couldn't save her." _

_Dick widened his blue eyes in fear, "But I-I-I didn't mean to—I don't know why, it wasn't—" Dick stuttered, at a loss for what to say. James shook his head gleefully as he took a deep breath and with a hop fell off the platform to join the others at the ground. _

_"Try saving me, boy wonder, or maybe you're just too scared," James taunted as he fell down, down, down. Dick could do nothing but watch him fall._

_They weren't the only ones to fall out of Dick's reach. Batman, Wally, Barbara, Roy, and more fell. Everyone that Dick ever cared for and loved, all fell to their deaths in front of Dick's eyes. It was a nightmare that would not end, it seemed to replay more and more and just when Dick thought it couldn't get any worse, it would._

"Dick! Dick!"

Dick woke up with a gasping breath, Bruce holding a tight grip on him. It was not unusual that when Dick had a nightmare, he would fight off anyone trying to wake him up. Bruce released his hold as Dick lunged at him, holding onto him as if he would disappear if he didn't.

"Bruce, they-they died and then Mrs. Clyde and you—and it-it was all my fault—" Dick said between sobs, the little bird shook with fear as he held onto Bruce.

"Dick, it isn't your fault," Bruce interrupted, stroking his hand through Dick's raven black hair, "Don't ever blame yourself over it. I won't let you, I will always be with you," he murmured as he looked down at the boy who was hugging him, placing his arms around him as well.

"Promise you always be with me?" Dick whimpered, looking into his mentor's dark blue eyes.

"Promise," Bruce agreed with a small smile.

"Is-is James okay?" Dick asked looking desperately at his guardian.

"He's at the hospital. But, he may not make it," Bruce softly spoke, gazing off into the distance.

"He has too!" Dick cried out, "He promised."

Bruce bit his lip. He couldn't exactly promise that he could keep his own promise, but no matter what, he would always stay with his little bird until Dick could spread his wings and fly out of the nest.

"If I stayed in your room tonight would it make you feel better?" Bruce asked Dick, who silently nodded.

Bruce sighed as he lay down on the bed next to Dick, who immediately snuggled up next to him.

"Sing me a song, Tata*," Dick murmured to Bruce.

"Um, alright," Bruce said as he searched through his mind for a lullaby to sing to his ward.

_"Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Every morning you greet me  
Small and white  
Clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me  
Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever  
Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Bless my family forever,"*_

Bruce sang as Dick released him and slowly relaxed as he fell into dream-less sleep.

-KatieTheTroll-

_Author's Note: Katie: _

_1*: Romanian word for "Father" Yes, I know Dick's Romani but it is not a written language so I used Romanian as subsutite._

_2* Edelweiss from The Sound Of Music. (Disclaimer: Lyrics are owned by whoever owns Sound of Music, they are not mine) I tweaked the ending a little fyi. Btw, Is it just me or is Bruce a lot like Captain Von Trapp?_

_Anyways thanks for reading we only have one more chapter, which I will promise that Wally will show up and perhaps Roy or Barbara, I'm not sure. _

_Until next time,_

_goodbye!_


End file.
